The Witcher Shopping List
This page will contain a chapter by chapter list of items you should try to have in your inventory to complete all Quests, whether or not you can get experience by doing them. General Information: Enter every single building you can enter and open every single container. Take as much stuff as you can carry and sell whatever you don't need (check the lists below for the stuff you need). Remember that inventory space is at a premium so stock up on items that stack preferentially. Keep anything you don't need immediately at your local inn (or with Dandelion, as in the epilogue). : Preparation for Quests in Later Chapters : Unofficial Quests Official Quests Preparation for Quests in Later Chapters : Unofficial Quests Official Quests Preparation for Quests in Later Chapters : Unofficial Quests Official Quests Preparation for Quests in Later Chapters : Unofficial Quests Official Quests |- |width="5%" align="center"|22px |width="10%" | Devourer Teeth |width="85%" | The Devourer Contract. Abigail (or a generic healer if you didn't save her in ) needs 10 devourer teeth. |} Preparation for Quests in Later Chapters : Unofficial Quests The following list is for The Green March. All items below can been exchanged for their corresponding reward as many times as you care to. * white roses for druids. They give Geralt a White Honey potion (possibly three) * silk scarf (gold) for druids. They give Geralt a cat potion * silk scarf (red) for druids. They give Geralt a thunderbolt potion * shawl for druids. They give Geralt a blizzard potion * amber for druids. They give Geralt a willow potion * diamond for druids. They give Geralt a De Vries' Extract potion (possibly three) * ruby for druids. They give Geralt a White Raffard's Decoction potion * sapphire for druids. They give Geralt a Full Moon potion * fool's parsley for druids. They give Geralt a swallow potion The next few items are used after the fighting has subsided in the streets of Old Vizima. * naezen salts and/or a winestone for nurse in Old Vizima * honeysuckle for paramedic in Old Vizima * White Raffard's Decoction for paramedic in Old Vizima * Swallow potion for nurse in Old Vizima Official Quests * Won't Hurt a Bit. The dentist needs a barghest skull, a beast fang, a devourer tooth, an alp fang, a fleder fang, a cemetaur jaw, and Zdenek the boxer's tooth. Beginning in Chapter 3, Geralt can bring these items to the dentist, but make sure to keep any of the items not already given to the dentist in your inventory (get them from Dandelion at the Dike), because you won't be able to access your stored items once you enter Old Vizima until the chapter is over. * The Bloedzuiger Contract. 10 vials of Bloedzuiger blood for the Druids in the Druid Cave. * The Bruxa Contract. 6 vials of Bruxa blood for Jean-Pierre. * The Cemetaur Contract. 5 cemetaur jaws for the Desperate Father in the Swamp Cemetary. * The Garkain Contract. 2 vials of garkain saliva for Kalkstein. * The Wraith Contract. death dust for Kalkstein. ---- Category:The Witcher (computer game) Category:The Witcher (computer game) chapters